Feliz cumpleaños
by scienceFragile
Summary: Tres años después de aquella pelea final, Izaya aún reúne fuerzas para mirar más dentro de sí mismo, y para volver a Ikebukuro.


**Título:** Feliz cumpleaños

 **Resumen:** Tres años después de aquella pelea final, Izaya aún reúne fuerzas para mirar más dentro de sí mismo, y para volver a Ikebukuro.

* * *

 _Tuvimos que escribir una historia de 13 capítulos, y mínimo 5.000 palabras para literatura de lo que quisieramos; y mágicamente convencí a mi profesora para que me dejara escribir sobre Durarara, más específicamente, esta flipando porque dijo que miraría Durarara para poder corregirme "dentro de mi mundo"._

 _Puede que esté rara, sí, porque la escribí par que la lea mi profesora, pero espero la disfruten._ _También puede ser que haya errores de tipeo y por ende ortográficos, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a mi nuevo teclado. Te todas formas, gracias por entrar a leer esta historia._

* * *

-1-

Más allá de estar aquí, Izaya siente como si estuviera en otro lugar. El cuero del asiento contra su piel no se siente real; en tick tack del reloj en aquella silenciosa habitación lo vuelve todo más confuso, envolviendo el ambiente en una fina capa de vacío, mandando todo a volar. Quizás piensa que no estaría aquí si no fuera por el berrinche de sus hermanas. Se pregunta si realmente estaría aquí de no ser por ellas. Pero no lo hace, porque su cabeza comienza a doler.

–Así que… Orihara-san, ¿Verdad?

El anciano sentado frente a él comienza a escribir algo en una libreta, mientras le repasa con la mirada. Izaya se muerde la lengua y se pregunta por qué diablos le había dado su nombre real. Bueno, tampoco es como si tuviera importancia en este momento.

–… Sí – respondió finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros. _Qué más da._

– ¿Es la primera vez que viene a algo así, no?

–Sí.

–Bien – asintió, dejando los papeles de lado. – Muy bien. Sus hermanas me han comentado que ha tenido problemas para comer, ¿Me equivoco?

–No, no se equivoca – Izaya se encogió de hombros, recostándose más sobre aquel extenso sofá de cuero, con sus ojos, buscaba algo que le llamase la atención.

– ¿Quiere contarme sobre eso?

 _Realmente no._

– ¿Por qué no come adecuadamente, Orihara-san?

–No es como si _no comiera._ Solamente no tengo apetito. Sólo eso.

El anciano ojeó en sus papeles de nuevo, lanzándole una mirada que Izaya reconoció perfectamente. No le creía ni una palabra de lo que soltaba. Tampoco es como si estuviera siendo totalmente honesto pero… le molestaba.

–Sus hermanas han dicho que cuando llegaron a su departamento no tenía nada comestible dentro de él. Y que no había estado comiendo ni bebiendo agua con regularidad. ¿Es eso cierto?

 _Completamente._

–Sí.

–Orihara-san… alguna vez, ¿Ha intentado inducirse el vómito?

Izaya estrechó los ojos; _Dios no._

–… tal vez.

* * *

 _ **Kanra:**_ _… y entonces, se empeñó en hacerme ver que tengo un trastorno alimenticio. Estoy segura de que no me escuchaba para nada._

 _ **Kanra:**_ _Como si él pudiera saber lo que pasa por mi mente._

 _ **Anon27:**_ _¡horrible!_

 _ **Magent-ha:**_ _pobre kanra-chan, ¡pero no te preocupes!_

 _ **Noburo:**_ _Nosotros siempre estamos para escucharte_

 _ **Anon27:**_ _¡eso mismo!_

 _ **Magent-ha:**_ _te queremos mucho, kanra-chan_

Con un solo movimiento bloqueó su móvil y suspiró. Ginza estaba tan animado como de costumbre y la gente revoloteaba de un lado a otro, montadas en maquillaje, zapatos caros y relojes bulgari en cada una de sus muñecas.

Se removió en el asiento del parque, moviendo la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano izquierda. En la derecha tenía un lápiz y sobre sus piernas descansaban tres hojas con notas musicales garabateadas por todos lados. La gente al pasar le miraba, sí, porque no era normal en Ginza ver a un hombre de veintiocho años sentado en un parque a pleno medio día haciendo nada. Tal vez pensaban que era un desempleado, o un borracho. A Izaya ya no le importaba, porque no estaban en lo cierto. Sí tenía un trabajo.

El reloj marcó las doce en punto, y el aún seguía sin tener hambre. Bebió el último trago de su cerveza. Tampoco es que le agradara mucho el sabor o que fuer aun adicto, ni mucho menos. Sólo que, ahora, la cerveza era lo único tenía sabor para su paladar. Un avión pasó volando por el cielo, he Izaya volvió a garabatear en la hoja.

Tarareaba y escribía, sin prestar mucha atención a la gente que pasaba. Dos latas de cerveza vacías descansaban a su lado en el banco, más una bolsa plástica de una tienda de convivencia donde tenía una tercera sin abrir.

A las una y media, volvió a revisar su teléfono. Pasó su dedo por la pantalla y lo desbloqueó; tenía miles de mensajes de diversos chats. Todas las personas buscaban hablar con la fabulosa Kanra-chan.

No contestó ninguno de los mensajes.

Pensó si debería seguir viendo a aquel terapeuta. Seguro que si lo dejaba, sus hermanas le armarían un escándalo, de nuevo.

* * *

–Entonces, esas heridas…

–Tuve un accidente con un auto, eso es todo.

Izaya bufó, por décima vez. Estaba listo para pararse y salir de la habitación en cualquier momento.

El anciano suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Le miró, pero Izaya se negó a levantarle la mirada. Era la décima vez que aquel viejo quería que hablara sobre las lesiones que había sufrido en todo el cuerpo; obviamente, como ya era costumbre, no le creía nada lo del accidente de auto. Pero Izaya se negaba a hablar sobre Ikebukuro o _Shizuo,_ en su defecto.

–Mire, Orihara-san. Puede decirme si lo desea, sólo si está preparado para hablar con la verdad.

–Estoy hablando con la verdad.

–…

–Tuve un accidente automovilístico.

Repitió, para que el anciano le escuchase o para el mismo. Sus dedos se movían ansiosos y no paraba de mirar hacia el reloj de la pared.

Hacía tres años de eso. Tres años desde aquella noche en el barrio de Ikebukuro. No había hablado de eso con nadie, ni si quiera con sus hermanas que le encontraron mágicamente diez días después de que Kine lograra instalarlo en un hospital de Ginza y salvarle la vida. No podía decir mucho, todos creían que él estaba muerto, pero no era así. Shiki-san y Akabayashi un día aparecieron por el hospital. Fueron a su habitación y amenazaron con matarle, porque sabía demasiado sobre el Awakusu-kai. Lo cual fue una broma, cabe mencionar.

Ya no trabajaba como informante, ya no más. Shiki-san le había ofrecido cortar sus lazos con la yakuza, y así lo hizo. Terminó todos sus tratos pendientes, y el nombre de Izaya Orihara había desaparecido del bajo mundo. Ya no más negocios oscuros para él. Ahora se dedicaba a tocar el piano; de vez en cuando, componía sus propias músicas; tocaba como trabajo de medio tiempo en un hotel lujoso en el sur de Ginza, y algunas veces en un restaurante al oeste.

La paga no era mala, estaba bien. Era demasiada para una sola persona, pero estaba bien. Ganaba más como informante, sí, pero… estaba bien.

Todos estaban bien.

–Orihara-san, yo sé la verdad.

Su corazón se detuvo.

–Conozco su pasado, Izaya Orihara-san.

Quería reír a carcajadas.

–Cuando esté listo para hablarme sobre Ikebukuro, sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquí estoy para escucharle.

Esto no podía ser más maravilloso.

* * *

-2-

* * *

Lo habías arruinado.

Totalmente.

Haber gritado y tirado los papeles de aquel terapeuta al suelo no había sido una decisión ni sensata, ni inteligente. Dios Santo, Izaya. Tenías veintiocho años, eso había sido todo menos correcto. Y lo sabía perfectamente.

Izaya estaba completamente avergonzado de aquello.

Pero seguía siendo tan cobarde como para ser incapaz de ir a pedirle perdón. Y eso estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza, imposibilitándole pensar, afectando su música.

" _Deberías tomarte un tiempo. Despeja tu mente"_ esas habían sido las palabras de la violinista que tocaba con él, la que le había contratado. _"Solo-… Dios. No sé qué es lo que te pasa Izaya. Tómate un tiempo, yo puedo mantener esto por una semana. Sólo, tómate un tiempo"._

No le habían despedido, sólo querían que se tomase un tiempo. Querían que despejara su cabeza, y eso era lo que Izaya tenía pensado hacer. De camino a su departamento compró unas botellas de vino y un paquete de cervezas; compró toda clase de galletas y dulces en una panadería, y ordenó pizza.

Izaya odiaba los dulces.

Odiaba lo grasosa que era la pizza.

No le gustaba para nada tomar alcohol.

Pero lo hacía. Comió la pizza, los dulces y bebió hasta quedar mareado.

No era su intensión terminar regurgitando todo en el baño. Lo juraba, no quería eso. Pero así terminó. Había arruinado su récord de una semana intacta. Se sentía fatal.

Shizuo le había roto los brazos, en miles de pedazos. Tenía los talones quebrados, las costillas también. El cuchillo de Varona por suerte y no lo mató, y por arte de magia su columna no había sufrido daños severos. Le tomó dos meses recuperarse lo suficiente como para masticar. Cuatro el sentarse. Diez el caminar recto. Un año y medio dejar de sentir dolor en el cuerpo. Pero algo que no pudo volver a recobrar, fue el apetito. Su índice de masa corporal no era la normal. Estaba por debajo del promedio, y no podía comer con regularidad. A menudo se sentía mal y vomitaba todo lo que comía, otras veces, él mismo se lo inducía. Pero no, no era cualquier tonto con un complejo alimenticio. Él no era así. Sabía que lo que hacía tenía que parar, y lo intentaba. Pero a veces, se descontrolaba. Como ahora.

 _ **Magent-ha:**_ _estoy harta de ella. todo el día se la pasa gritándome._

 _ **Magent-ha:**_ _además, nada de lo que dice tiene sentido alguno_

 _ **Anon27:**_ _heh, magenta-san, lo que dices tampoco tiene sentido_

 _ **Magent-ha:**_ _cállate_

 _ **Noburo:**_ _Cállense los dos._

 _ **Kanra:**_ _No deberían pelear. Me duele la cabeza._

 _ **Noburo:**_ _¿Ha pasado algo, Kanra-chan? ¿Te sientes bien?_

 _ **Kanra:**_ _Lo mismo de siempre._

 _ **Noburo:**_ _Oh…_

 _ **Anon27:**_ _tranquila ¡puedes hablar con nosotros!_

Terminó acostado en su cama, tapado con sus colchas tasta la cabeza, con el celular entre las manos. De todas formas iba a terminar así.

 _ **Noburo:**_ _Y bien, ¿Qué pasó?_

 _ **Kanra:**_ _Pues…_

 **[¡Hitsui ha entrado en la sala de chat!]**

 _ **Kanra:**_ _¿… eh?_

 _ **Anon27:**_ _alguien nuevo?_

 _ **Noburo:**_ _Bienvenido._

 _ **Hitsui:**_ _ah_

 _ **Hitsui:**_ _creo que me equivoque de sala_

 _ **Hitsui:**_ _maldición_

 _ **Hitsu:**_ _lo siento_

 **[¡Hitsui ha salido de la sala de chat!]**

 _ **Magent-ha:**_ _…?_

 _ **Anon27:**_ _que acaba de pasar_

 _ **Noburo:**_ _Que raro…_

 _Completamente,_ pensó; leyendo los mensajes que dejó aquél desconocido. Eso había sido gracioso. Quizá lo más emocionante que le había pasado en años. Sea como sea, ya tenía ganas de dormir.

 **[¡Kanra ha salido de la sala de chat!]**

* * *

 **[No hay nadie en la sala de chat]**

Eso era raro. Normalmente cuando él agarraba el móvil, siempre había alguien que le esperaba. O con quien pudiese hablar. Pero ahora, la sala estaba inusualmente vacía. Miró la fecha, era un miércoles. Quizá, todos estarían ocupados.

Bloqueó el móvil, lanzándolo a la cama y se acurrucó entre las mantas. Su jefa aún no le había llamado, y tampoco había ido a disculparse con el terapeuta.

Se sentía fatal.

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando su teléfono vibró; lo agarró con pereza, y lo desbloqueó. Alzó una ceja al ver los mensajes que le habían llegado.

 **[¡Hitsuo ha entrado a la sala de chat!]**

 _ **Hitsuo:**_ _¡Ah, maldición!_

 _ **Hitsuo:**_ _… pasó de nuevo._

 _ **Kanra:**_ _¿Equivocado de nuevo?_

 _ **H:**_ _Sí, lo siento. Esto es demasiado confuso._

 _ **K:**_ _¿Nunca has chateado en línea?_

 _ **K:**_ _Veo que mejoraste al escribir, más rápido y eso. Felicidades~._

 _ **H:**_ _Algo así…_

 _ **H:**_ _Aún no consigo meterme a la sala de chat por mi cuenta, siempre me equivoco._

 _ **H:**_ _… esto es tan confuso._

 _ **K:**_ _¿Quieres que te enseñe?_

 _ **H:**_ _¿Ah?_

 _ **K:**_ _No tengo nada más que hacer, me serviría para pasar el rato. Te lo puedo explicar por privado, es más sencillo de lo que parece._

 _ **H:**_ _… claro. Esto estaría bien._

 _ **K:**_ _Bien, ábreme un chat privado ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?_

 _ **H:**_ _… no._

 _ **K:**_ _…_

 _ **K:**_ _Está bien, está bien._

 _ **K:**_ _Lo haré yo._

* * *

-3-

* * *

Izaya estaba parado frente al edificio de aquel terapeuta. La consulta estaba abierta, pero él no se atrevía a dar un paso más fuera de la vereda. Tenía una bolsa de supermercado en una mano con tres latas de cerveza dentro, y en la otra llevaba hojas sueltas de papel garabateado. El sol le pegaba de lleno en el rostro, debía de ser mediodía.

No se había fijado en la hora al salir de casa, pero ese día sentía que tenía que salir. Después de esa fiesta-de-intoxicación-casera que tuvo el otro día, su estómago aún le dolía. Pero hoy sentía que tenía que tomar aire fresco, ir al parque, sentarse. Los bolsillos de su abrigo estaban llenos hasta el borde de chocolates, y su teléfono. Con suerte tendría algunos yenes desperdigados por ahí. Al salir de la tienda no vio muy bien por donde iba caminando, pero había terminado ahí. Enfrente de aquél lugar.

Sería un buen momento para disculparse. _No, claro que no._

 _Absolutamente no._

Quería entrar y hacerlo. Pero sería penoso. Iba a entrar e iba a hacerlo. Sí. Lo haría.

No lo hizo.

Dio media vuelta y se fue al parque de Ginza. Se sentó debajo de un árbol, se cruzó de piernas. Se puso a garabatear en las hojas mientras tarareaba y bebía sorbos de cerveza. Se desconectó del mundo, como solía hacer.

Hasta que la vibración que sintió en su bolsillo lo arrastró de nuevo al mundo real.

 **[¡Hitsuo te ha enviado un mensaje!]**

 _ **H:**_ _Hey_

 _ **H:**_ _Pasó algo alucinante._

 _ **H:**_ _Dime que no estás vomitando por ahí o durmiendo como un muerto._

 _ **K:**_ _¿Qué son esos modales? Grosero. Hieres mis sentimientos._

 _ **H:**_ _Sólo cállate_

 _ **K:**_ _Tú eres el que me buscó._

 _ **H:**_ _Unos amigos míos van a casarse._

 _ **K:**_ _¿Eh?_

 _ **H:**_ _Hoy me dieron la invitación, y estoy… no sé cómo estoy._

 _ **H:**_ _No entiendo nada._

 _ **H:**_ _Seré algo importante, el padrino-yo-que-sé. O no sé._

 _ **K:**_ _¡Enhorabuena! Trata de no gritarle a nadie durante eso, sabes._

 _ **H:**_ _Cállate_

 _ **H:**_ _Sólo cállate_

 _ **H:**_ _Estoy… como muy feliz. No sé qué pasa._

 _ **H:**_ _Que genial._

Izaya no sabe por qué lo hace, pero sonríe; o al menos, hace una mueca. ¿Es posible pasar el nerviosismo al leerlo? Porque este idiota lo estaba logrando. Le ponía ansioso. Él no sabía bien cuándo había empezado esta extraña relación de amistad cibernética. Él estaba aburrido y sólo, hasta que él apareció, le ayudó y ahora se mandaban mensajes cada vez que podían.

Hitsuo sabía que _Kanra_ no era precisamente una chica. Izaya no le dijo, él se dio cuenta por sí mismo; aunque no le dio mucha importancia. Al momento en que empezaron a entablar conversaciones, Izaya dejo en claro que terminase como terminase, jamás dirían sus verdaderos nombres ni se encontrarían (sus reglas básicas al hacer amistades en línea) Hitsuo tampoco pareció muy interesado en aquello. Sólo hablaban, como ahora.

 _ **H:**_ _¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te va?_

 _ **H:**_ _¿Volviste al trabajo o te disculpaste con aquel terapeuta?_

También… Izaya estaba siendo muy honesto con _este_ desconocido. Demasiado para su gusto; pero, le salía de la nada. Sus dedos se movían solos. Quizás ya estaba sintiendo la falta de ese terapeuta en su vida. Necesitaba algo con que llenar ese hueco.

 _ **K:**_ _Ninguna de las dos._

 _ **H:**_ _Estás jodido, tío._

 _ **K:**_ _Cierra la boca._

 _ **K:**_ _Creo que… no sé. Podría volverme independiente en mi trabajo ¿Quién necesita a aquella mujer?_

 _ **K:**_ _He estado trabajando en mis cosas, ¿Sabes?_

 _ **K:**_ _Podría dar el paso._

 _ **H:**_ _Se te suben los humos a la cabeza._

 _ **K:**_ _Quizás._

 _ **H:**_ _Nunca me dijiste de qué trabajabas_

 _ **K:**_ _¡Es personal~!_

 _ **H:**_ _Idiota._

 _ **K:**_ _Estúpido._

–Dios mío.

Lo escuchó, aquel sonido tan familiar.

El golpeteo de unos tacones.

– ¿Acaso estoy viendo a un fantasma del pasado en carne y hueso?

Por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar. Había tantas cosas en su cabeza cuando alzó la vista; que cuando vio a Namie parada frente a él pensó que se trataba de una alucinación. Obviamente, no lo era.

– Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, Namie-san.

Ella alzó las cejas, cruzada de brazos. Habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que se vieron, y el tiempo no se notaba en ella lo más mínimo. Quizás porque el blanco resaltaba su juventud o lo que sea. Izaya jamás pensó que Namie se vería bien en el blanco.

–Pensé que estabas muerto.

–Yo también – se encogió de hombros – pero como ves, no lo estoy.

Izaya siguió la dirección de su mirada y notó que miraba las latas de cervezas y las notas musicales escritas por todos lados. Frunció ligeramente la nariz.

– ¿Músico?

–Toco en un hotel y un restaurante. Trabajo de medio tiempo.

–Se escucha terrible. Te ves terrible.

–No es tan malo como parece.

No se movió ni un centímetro. Siguió mirándolo, y luego asintió en silencio. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando despacio. No dijo adiós, ni un nos vemos. Pero a Izaya le pareció escuchar un _está bien,_ mientras se alejaba. Quizás solo haya sido el viento.

Quizás.

 **[Tiene ocho mensajes de Hitsuo]**

 _ **H:**_ _Dios mío, no me digas que te has dormido._

 _ **H:**_ _Hola?_

 _ **K:**_ _…_

 _ **H:**_ _¿Dónde te habías metido?_

 _ **K:**_ _No lo sé._

 _ **K:**_ _Sólo…_

 _ **K:**_ _Parece que me visitó un fantasma del pasado._

Esa misma tarde, se presentó en el consultorio del anciano. Habló con la recepcionista y entró.

El anciano no dijo nada, sólo le observó. Izaya se sentó, y luego apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas y se frotó la frente. Nadie dijo nada hasta después de unos minutos.

–… las _heridas._ Todo fue mi culpa.

* * *

-4-

* * *

Sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano se sentían más ligeros. La música parecía sonar diferente, y eso le gustaba. Se sentía bien. Se sentía renovado.

–Sí que despejaste la mente – su jefa asintió con los ojos cerrados, y frunciendo el ceño levemente. – Suena bien, refrescante.

–Puede ser.

–Me alegra que hayas reaccionado.

Izaya asintió, ordenando sus partituras. Aquella mujer caminó hasta su violín y lo sostuvo entre tus manos. Hirako, así se llamaba. Vestía un vestido de gala azul y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta. Estaba ya en sus cuarenta y tantos, pero no se le notaba en lo más mínimo. Izaya le siguió con la mirada, y notó que ella asintió luego de un rato e silencio. Se giró hacia él, posando su violín sobre su hombro.

–Me han contactado de una empresa. Están interesados en ti, para que compongas la banda sonora de un proyecto nuevo que sacarán a la luz dentro de poco. Un _dorama_ o un a _nime,_ no entiendo mucho de esas cosas.

Sus tacones sonaron con cada uno de sus pasos, firmes. Se paró a una distancia prudente de Izaya, enfrentada a las mesas del restaurante que se encontraban vacías. Aún no habían abierto. Levantó la mano en la que llevaba sujetado el arco, alzando un dedo al aire y moviéndolo con gracia.

–Les he dado tu número y dirección de e-mail – inhaló, y suspiró. – Desde el comienzo, una vez más.

Tocaron hasta quince minutos antes de que el restaurante abriera. Descansaron, y cuando eran las ocho en punto, comenzaron a tocar nuevamente. La música invadió cada rincón del salón casi vacío, que se fue llenando poco a poco. A Izaya le gustaba el lugar en el que estaba colocado el piano: tenía una vista perfecta de las mesas. A veces, cuando levantaba la vista o abría los ojos, podía ver los rostros de las personas que disfrutaban de su música mientras comían. Eso le hacía feliz.

Ese día terminó más tarde de lo normal, por la cantidad de personas que estaban almorzando y cenando en el lugar. Normalmente, Izaya tocaba de noche. Pero como había tenido una semana de _vacaciones,_ tendría que hacer los dos turnos para cubrir su ausencia. Tampoco es como si le importara mucho. Prefería que sea así, ya que podría mantener su cabeza refrescada.

La luna se extendía por el cielo y las luces adornaban la ciudad de forma magnifica. Ginza era un barrio mágico.

Izaya se sentó en el parque hasta que el frío comenzó a sentirse en su piel. Al llegar a casa, tenía trece mensajes esperándole en el ordenador. Doce de Hitsuo, y un e-mail de una empresa de animación amateur que recién estaba comenzando; reconocía el nombre vagamente, seguro, y había visto algunas de sus obras.

 _ **K:**_ _Al parecer, sí podré tomar un camino diferente._

 _ **H:**_ _¿Con respecto al trabajo?_

 _Respuesta inmediata,_ aun cuando eran las dos de la madrugada.

 _ **K:**_ _Es una propuesta bastante arriesgada y descuidada._

 _ **K:**_ _Pero podría variar un poco._

 _ **H:**_ _¿No hay dinero asegurado?_

 _ **K:**_ _El dinero es lo de menos._

 _ **H:**_ _Deberías dejar de darle tantas vueltas a todo._

 _ **K:**_ _Quizás._

 _ **H:**_ _¿Tienes sueño?_

 _ **K:**_ _Un poco, sí._

 _ **H:**_ _Duerme bien, princesa durmiente._

 **[Hitsuo se ha desconectado]**

Había veces en las que Izaya no entendía a aquel sujeto, para nada. Entonces, ¿Por qué sonreía?

* * *

–No estoy completamente sólo, mis hermanas aparecen de sorpresa de vez en cuando y ahora está… ese chico. De todas formas, no siento como si realmente lo estuviera.

–Eso está bien, Orihara-san, pero ¿No extraña los días de su pasado? ¿Qué siente respecto a eso?

– ¿Respecto a… _qué_?

–Respecto a _volver._

–Imposible.

Izaya quería reír; pues, al soltar la pregunta al aire jamás esperó que el anciano realmente le contestara. Y la respuesta le había pegado duro. Aún no estaba listo para ello. _Volver_ era una idea que estaba lejos de lo límites. Muy lejos.

–En el hipotético caso de que _volviera,_ no tendría sentido. No hay nadie esperándome allí; tampoco creo ser _bienvenido_ en ese lugar.

– ¿A qué se refiere?

Suspiró, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

– _Shizuo_ me mataría.

–Pero usted ya no es un informante, ¿Verdad? Ya no está metido en nada que pudiera ocasionarle problemas a Heiwajima-san. ¿Qué sentido tendría que le persiguiera nuevamente?

–Eso no tiene nada que ver… estuviera o no ocasionando problemas, él me mataría.

– ¿Y si eso hubiera cambiado?

El anciano debió ver la expresión de su rostro, porque al abrir la boca para continuar, la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada. Se limitó a negar lentamente con la cabeza y anotar algo en una libreta. Izaya agarró el abrigo que había colocado a su costado y comenzó a ponérselo. Se dio por terminada la sesión.

–Debería dar el paso, Orihara-san.

Eso fue lo que le dijo el terapeuta cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, e Izaya sintió ganas de beber una cerveza.

 _ **H:**_ _Me siento muy orgulloso de ti._

Era lo que le había dicho Hitsuo cuando llegó a casa y le contó que había tirado las cervezas que había comprado sin si quiera probarlas.

 _ **K:**_ _He cocinado sopa de miso y arroz_

 _ **K:**_ _De repente me entraron ganas de no matar a mi cuerpo con comida chatarra_

 _ **K:**_ _Y comer comida de verdad_

 _ **K:**_ _Después de mucho tiempo_

 _ **K:**_ _La comida real me sabe a algo_

 _ **K:**_ _Por primera vez_

 _ **H:**_ _Estas escribiendo mucho, algo inusual en ti._

 _ **H:**_ _¿Estás feliz?_

 _ **K:**_ _… algo._

 _ **K:**_

* * *

–Iza-nii… feliz.

– ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Qué espeluznante! ¿Qué ha pasado, mnh mhn?

–Nada, sólo váyanse.

–Malo.

– ¡Vinimos desde Ikebukuro para verte, que grosero!

–Ya no soy un niño pequeño, Mairu. No necesito que me cuiden.

–Pues a veces lo pareces, ¿Sabes?

–Niño malcriado.

–Cierren la boca, las dos. Ahora.

* * *

-5-

* * *

 _ **H:**_ _Sé lo que piensas con respecto a vernos, lo dejaste en claro pero…_

 _ **H:**_ _Con eso de tu terapeuta y volver, no sé_

 _ **H:**_ _Me haría feliz verte, ya sabes_

 _ **H:**_ _Y podría ayudarte con el trauma del accidente de auto._

 _ **K:**_ _No._

 _ **K:**_ _Absolutamente no._

 _ **K:**_ _No pienso volver, no ahora_

 _ **K:**_ _Además, no soy la persona que estas esperando conocer._

Izaya sintió un sabor amargo en la boca al escribir esas palabras. De alguna manera, se sentía mal por mentirle a Hitsuo sobre su accidente; pero de ninguna manera iba a revelar su identidad. No quería decepcionarlo, no ahora que lo suyo había pasado a ser más _profundo._ De mensajearse constantemente a considerarse _amigos._ Pasar por un coqueteo discreto y saltar a lo más obvio posible. A Izaya se le revolvía el estómago, pero no era una sensación tan mala…

 _ **H:**_ _Si estas preocupado por lo de tu peso, no me importa. Ya sea que te falten treinta kilos o te sobren, a mí no me importa en absoluto._

 _ **H:**_ _Si eso es lo que estás pensando_

 _ **K:**_ _¿Recuerdas que soy un chico, no?_

 _ **H:**_ _Santa mierda, Kanra_

 _ **K:**_ _¡Sólo confirmaba, eso es todo!_

 _ **K:**_ _Siento que he cortado el momento…_

 _ **H:**_ _Lo has hecho._

 _ **K:**_ _¿Debería decir algo en la línea de "gracias por aceptarme aunque esté mal de la cabeza"?_

 _ **H:**_ _Te quiero mucho, ¿Sabes?_

* * *

-6-

* * *

 _Te quiero mucho._

 _Te quiero mucho, ¿Sabes?_

Maldición, si lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Sintió su estómago revolverse con más fuerza y por un momento, se quedó estático con el teléfono entre las manos.

Releyó esas palabas una y otra vez. Analizó cada palabra, cada letra, cada caracter. Lo leyó una y otra vez. Se lanzó al sofá y siguió observándolas. Se sentía, se sentía… ¿Cómo se sentía? No se había sentido así hace más de tres años. Se sentía emocionado, consternado, ansioso. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, se sentía vivo.

Sentía el corazón en la boca cuando presionó el botón de _enviar._

 _ **K:**_ _Yo también._

 _ **K:**_ _Yo también te quiero._

* * *

-7-

* * *

 _[Muchas gracias por su arduo trabajo, Orihara-san. Las melodías que ha logrado componer nos fascinaron, y el pago correspondiente ha sido depositado en esta cuenta. La serie será emitida dentro de un mes, el 04 de mayo, por TV Tokio a las 00:00 am. Esperamos contar con más de sus trabajos para nuestras siguientes obras._

 _-El equipo de StudioDiscord.]_

 _ **K:**_ _Tiene fecha y todo._

 _ **K:**_ _Realmente no sé cómo llegué a terminar las partituras a tiempo…_

 _ **H:**_ _Porque eres bueno, por eso._

Izaya sonrió ante esas palabras, pero la sonrisa se le borró cuando leyó los siguientes mensajes que llegaron.

 _ **H:**_ _Sabes… no quiero pelear contigo._

 _ **H:**_ _Pero_

 _ **H:**_ _Deberíamos verlo_

 _ **H:**_ _Juntos_

 _ **K:**_ _Hitsuo…_

 _ **H:**_ _No quiero pelear_

 _ **H:**_ _Entenderé si no quieres_

 _ **H:**_ _Sólo… sería lindo_

 _ **K:**_ _… lo sé_

 _ **K:**_ _déjame pensar, ¿Sí?_

 _ **H:**_ _Está bien…_

 _Debería decirle,_ pensó, colocando el teléfono sobre su frente y cerrando los ojos un momento. Le dolía la cabeza y el corazón le latía fuertemente. Tenía que decirle a Hitsuo quien era antes de que se encontraran, o si no, todo sería desastroso.

Izaya sabía que Hitsuo conocía su pasado como informante; era demasiado obvio si él vivía en Ikebukuro, _todos_ conocen a Izaya. Pero, Hitsuo pertenecía a la gran mayoría a la que él no le caía bien, para nada. Quizás le había hecho daño alguna vez o le hubiera engañado, Izaya no lo recordaba, y no sabía nada _relevante_ de Hitsuo aún. Si él aceptaba el encuentro, ambos revelarían toda su información personal, pero él aún no se sentía bien con eso, porque, las pocas veces que habían hablado sobre _Orihara Izaya,_ Hitsuo se enojaba. Contestaba cortantemente y a veces se desconectaba y no volvía hasta después de horas.

 _Debí… debí haberle hecho algo malo._ Pero no sabía qué.

Sólo tenía claro que Hitsuo odiaba a Orihara Izaya, lo odiaba a _él_.

Tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo, afrontar la realidad. Izaya tenía claro que sentía algo por Hitsuo. Esto tres años en los que había estado rehabilitándose, pudo repensar mejor su vida, y no se encontraba conforme con nada de lo que había hecho. E, incluso, la forma que tenía de pensar le resultaba algo errada e _idiota_ ahora. Porque, alguien como él, no se merecía para nada ser elegido, ir al Valhalla. _¿Qué pensaba en aquél entonces?_ Solía debatirse constantemente.

Pero, tenía intenciones de detener su camino por aquel bache de errores; no por nada había cortado sus lazos con la yakuza y se había alejado de ser un informante. Hasta había vuelto a un peso _normal_ para su edad, y comía con regularidad. Estaba conforme con lo que había logrado pero… no iba a engañar a nadie.

¿Quién podría creer que Izaya Orihara había cambiado? Alguien que le hubiera conocido, se reiría en su cara.

Seguramente, le acusarían de mentir, de tratar de engañarlos.

Y él… no los culpaba.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Sí, _tenía que hacerlo._

* * *

-8-

* * *

 _ **K:**_ _¿Sabes? Me siento mal por haberte mentido._

 _ **H:**_ _¿De qué hablas?_

 _ **K:**_ _Decidí que sí_

 _ **K:**_ _Sí quiero conocerte, porque te quiero._

 _ **K:**_ _Te quiero demasiado._

 _ **H:**_ _Yo también_

 _ **H:**_ _No sabes lo feliz que me siento ahora mismo_

 _ **K:**_ _Pero hay algo que debo decirte._

 _ **K:**_ _Voy a entender como reacciones, todo lo que hagas._

 _ **K:**_ _… así que está bien, ¿Sabes?_

 _ **H:**_ _¿Qué cosa?_

 _ **K:**_ _Soy Orihara Izaya._

 _ **H:**_ _¿Qué?_

 _ **H:**_ _¿Qué estás diciendo?_

 _ **K:**_ _Hitsuo._

 _ **K:**_ _Yo soy Orihara Izaya._

 _ **H:**_ _…_

 _ **K:**_ _Yo_

 _ **H:**_ _…_

 _ **K:**_ _Lo siento_

 _ **H:**_ _cállate_

 _ **H:**_ _sólo…_

 _ **H:**_ _… sólo déjame pensar_

 _ **K:**_ _Lo siento_

 **[Hitsuo se ha desconectado]**

* * *

-9-

* * *

Una, dos horas.

Cuatro, cinco días.

Había pasado una semana completa, y el estado de Hitsuo seguía siendo un doloroso y solitario desconectado.

Izaya se estaba arrepintiendo. Se arrepentía completamente del momento en que decidió ser honesto, desde el momento que presionó el botón de _enviar._ Se sentía fatal.

Pero él sabía que esto terminaría así. Desde el momento en que vio la reacción de Hitsuo al mencionar su nombre, sabía que nada de esto podría haber terminado bien. Se sentía estúpido, y a la vez, desconcertado por haber tenido la razón.

* * *

-10-

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron volando, y él, no había ido a trabajar.

Ignoró las llamadas de Hirako, y las de sus hermanas.

Su rutina se redujo a dormir, revisar el móvil esperando alguna respuesta, e ir al baños, a veces, vomitar.

Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Hitsuo. Tenía tantas ganas de mandarle un mensaje. Tenía ganas de hablar con él, de lo que sea. Sentía su ausencia, aunque sólo fuesen mensajes. Quiría hablarle.

Pero no tenía el coraje para volver a mandarle un mensaje.

No después de aquello.

Se limitaba a mirar la pantalla, y volverla a prender cuando se oscurecía.

 _Desconectado._

Si había algo que no había cambiado, quizás, era su cobardía.

* * *

-11-

* * *

 _ **K:**_ _Tengo entendido que emitirán la serie por una pantalla gigante en el parque central de Ikebukuro a las 00:00 am._

 _ **K:**_ _… iré, ¿Sabes?_

 _ **K:**_ _No estoy esperando que me contestes o algo, ni mucho menos._

 _ **K:**_ _… me bastaría saber que lo leíste._

 _ **K:**_ _Sólo eso._

* * *

-12-

* * *

Pisar Ikebukuro de nuevo para él fue… aterrador.

Antes, por rememorar los viejos tiempos o no sabía bien por qué, había buscado como loco por los armarios de su departamento; hasta qué, lo encontró. Su antiguo abrigo de piel estaba perfectamente doblado al fondo de un cajón, escondido debajo de camisas blancas. Hacía años que no se lo colocaba, para él llevarlo puesto cargaba una enorme carga emocional. Desde el comienzo había decidido que iba a llevarlo al barrio, pero su panorama había sido distinto. Él mantuvo las esperanzas de que Hitsuo le ayudara a soportar aquella carga emocional. Pero no lo hizo.

Llegó a la ciudad a las diez en punto, y a las diez y media ya estaba en el parque. Al parecer, muchas personas tenían pensado ver el estreno de la serie en ese lugar.

Había una pantalla gigante colocada encima de un escenario, y alrededor de ella, habían personas sentadas en el suelo sobre una manta, hablando o comiendo, esperando a que sea la hora del espectáculo. Por TV Tokio estaban pasando una reemisión de Evangelion, y el especial terminaba a las doce, en la hora justa.

Izaya se sentó en la parte más vacía de aquel lugar, debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Tenía la capucha puesta, y el abrigo cerrado hasta arriba; su pulso, estaba acelerado. La adrenalina corría por sus venas al imaginar que podría encontrarse con Shizuo después de estos tres años, y él sin duda lo golpearía. Lo mataría. Terminaría el trabajo.

 _Seguramente…_ se mordió el labio revisando su teléfono. Eran las once y cuarenta y cinco minutos; el especial de Evangelion estaba terminando, y más gente estaba comenzando a llegar al lugar.

No tenía ningún mensaje, de nadie. Y comenzó a pensar que venir había sido una mala idea cuando la plaza estaba a casi reventar de personas. Contempló la idea de irse, volver a Ginza, y tirarse a su cama. Después de todo, no tenía nada que hacer aquí sin Hitsuo, y no se sentía cómodo con la situación.

No se fue. Permaneció parado debajo del árbol, alejado de la multitud. La pantalla, aunque alejada, se veía a la perfección.

A las doce en punto, se comenzó a emitir la serie. Ya era cuatro de mayo.

La gente parecía feliz, e Izaya suspiró mirando la pantalla cuando el sonido de su piano llegó a sus oídos. Se entrelazaba con el ambiente, espectacularmente.

Por un momento, pudo olvidar que le habían roto el corazón.

Miró la pantalla, sin observar mucho a su alrededor. No sintió cuando su teléfono vibró dentro de su bolsillo por el sonido de la pantalla. Tampoco sintió los pasos lentos de la persona que se le acercaba por atrás.

–… _Kanra._

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro, y lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos labios sobre los suyos. Su corazón se aceleró, se encontró desorientado, pero cuando notó de quién se trataba el cuerpo que lo estaba besando, sus piernas flaquearon.

Era Hitsuo. No, era…

– _Shizu-chan_.

Y sus labios se volvieron a unir. Fue cálido y dulce, Izaya pensó que se desmayaría ahí mismo; todo lo que estaba pasando era tan irreal… pero no le importó, porque se sentía feliz.

* * *

-13-

* * *

 _ **H:**_ _Yo, pude pensar._

 _ **H:**_ _Y llegué a la conclusión de que… no importa._

 _ **H:**_ _No importa, porque te quiero._

 _ **H:**_ _Seas chico, chica, te falten treinta kilos o te sobren, seas Orihara Izaya, Kanra o quien sea, nada de eso importa, ¿No es así?_

 _ **H:**_ _Porque te quiero._

 _ **H:**_ _Y… feliz cumpleaños, pulga._


End file.
